Phantom Perils
by TheTragicHero
Summary: And the warrior blessed by both realms shall rise and smite the dark one. And so the legend of the white haired savior shall begin. Post PP Chapter 1 updated. -Discontinued-
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. The cloaked guy is mine.

Please Review

* * *

He stood at the edge of a small pool of water that stood in front of a beautiful waterfall. A small mist cloud surrounded the base of the waterfall, which drifted lazily through the air before dissipating a few feet away. The man bent down and extended his index finger and barely touched the water's surface. A wave of green energy traveled with the ripple through the water and into the waterfall. As the energy began traveling up the waterfall, the light began to illuminate the area. It looked to be a large cavern with stalactites that gleamed menacingly as they hung to the ceiling. The floor was a smooth in contrast, worn down from years of walking. The lone figure was dressed in a purple cloak with a hood that hid his face in shadow.

As he stood back up, the only change that seemed to be occurring was the mist cloud growing in size. "Show to me who the greatest being in the realms," he said in a calm, soothing voice. His began to show some excitement as small tendrils began to sprout from the mist cloud out towards the center of the clear pool. The tendrils came together and began to take the form of a human. As the tendrils severed themselves from the mist could, certain areas of the image began to fill up with color. In front of the cloaked figure was a teenager, no older than 17. His jet black hair was seemed to hang in front of his face. His blue eyes seemed to show a kindness and generosity, which was only emphasized by the boyish smile on his face. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a red circle in the middle of his chest that hugged his muscular, yet wiry build. He also had on blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. "He is a mere human. How can he be the greatest being in all the realms?" asked the cloaked being incredulously.

The mist cloud behind him exploded and engulfed him and the mist image of the boy in a dome. From all across the dome, multiple moving images showed of a ghost with white hair, green eyes, and a hazmat suit with a white D on the chest. The images showed numerous moments of him fighting numerous foes to him joining forces with the ghosts to stop an asteroid. He gazed at one of these in particular. It showed a younger version of this boy inside some kind of high-tech armor beating the ghost king, Pariah Dark, before locking him back in his coffin. He jerked his head back towards the mist statue in the center as a glowing ring appeared around the center of the boy's body. The ring split itself in half and traveled along his body, one going up, the other going down. The boy transformed into the ghost that was fighting in all the images, and the being backed away in fear. '_No, he can't be…_' he thought as he remembered a warning he had heard in the past. '_And the warrior blessed by both realms shall rise and smite the dark one. And so the legend of the white haired savior shall begin._'

The cloaked one regained his composure, but his voice failed to keep the anger and fear he was feeling out. "Who is this being and where can I find him." The moving images disappeared and was replaced a two story building with a large metal structure built on top of it. A sign hanging from the side saying in big bold letters, FENTON WORKS. Below the mist statue, a large cube rose and an inscription began to appear. It read:

_Danny Phantom/ Danny Fenton_

_The hero of Amity Park_

The cloaked man smirked from beneath his cloak and turned to walk away. The mist began to dissipate as he walked away from the waterfall. "Beware Phantom, for you shall perish." An unnerving laugh came from the figure as he disappeared down the dark passageway.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fate is Sealed

The saga continues. Please Review!

I do no own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. I do own Padlock.

* * *

Danny had just come back from school, laughing with Sam and Tucker over the most recent capture of Skulker. "I still can't believe you ejected him from his armor and made it juggle him," said Danny in between his fits of laughter. Sam giggled as well while the techno-geek spun his PDA like a professional gunslinger. Danny looked at them and couldn't help but remember how they were before.

The three of them had barely changed over the years. Their wardrobe was practically the same, their hairstyles remained as they were, and they were still a tight group. Only their physical features seemed to change as they got older. Danny grew taller and was almost as tall as his dad. His years of ghost hunting had given him some muscles, but he was still wiry and thin. Tucker had also grown taller, but not by much. He had also gotten heavier, his slightly protruding stomach proof of his all meat diet. Danny and Sam would sometimes joke around saying the only reason he didn't get any bigger was because of his helping Danny with ghost hunting. And Sam…

'_Sam…'_

His memories were suddenly interrupted by a familiar blue mist that escaped from Danny's mouth followed shortly afterwards by a groan. The two white rings appeared and Danny Phantom was flying through the house down to the portal. In front of it was a being floating in green doorway. A purple cloak shrouded him and kept most of his features hidden from view. The cloaked figure only stared at the ghost boy for a few moments before gesturing him to follow. '_Okay, this is weird,_' Danny thought as he watched the ghost phase through the ceiling before cautiously following it.

The cloaked ghost flew out of the house and soared through the air, with Danny following close behind. It wasn't until they were in the center of the park that the ghost stopped, causing all the people there to run in fear. He casually drifted to the ground and stood before the others, never taking his eyes off the young halfa. "Who are you?" asked Danny as he landed on the ground. He remained in a combat stance, and he tensed as the figure grabbed the front of his cloak and ripped it off.

Underneath the cloak was what appeared to be a simple man in his early twenties. His short, jet black hair was slicked back and his eyes were glowing an eerie red. He wore a pair of black jeans with white tennis shoes. His body build was similar to Danny's, noticeable muscles, but still thin and wiry. The only two things about him that really stood out were the thin white aura that seemed to enshroud him and the tattoos of green chains that were all over his skin. A large padlock surrounded by several smaller locks were tattooed on his chest, and each of the lengths of chain seemed to be connected to each one.

"My name…is Padlock," said the spook as he stretched his arms above his head. His voice was smooth and calm, and it had a sort of friendly tone to it. "You're Danny Phantom, right?" asked Padlock as he cracked his knuckles before lowering his arms back to his side. "Uh…yeah. Do you need something?" asked the halfa as he continued to eye the strange spook in front of him. "Yes actually, " began the tattoo ghost as he looked Danny over. "You have something I want, and I'm here to take it."

Without warning, Padlock rushed at Danny with incredible speed and attempted to deliver a right hook to his face, but the ghost boy managed to jump out of the way just in time. "Dude, I've never even met you. How could I have something of yours if we've never met?" asked Danny as he bringing his arms back and forth, firing his ghost rays at his attacker. Padlock managed to sidestep most of them, but the last one he seemed to take intentionally. The ghost was knocked back several feet, but managed to stop just before the fountain. The moment he stopped skidding along the ground, Padlock rushed him again this time firing his own ghost rays from his hands. Phased into the ground to avoid the barrage of ecto-energy and soared into the air below the rogue ghost, sending them both into the air. Padlock grunted but took the opportunity to deliver a quick punch to Danny's face, sending him flying back into the ground, creating a small crater in the ground.

"You have power, I'll give you that. But how you got the title of greatest being in all the realms is beyond me." Danny began picking himself up from the crater, but fell back onto his face when a ghost ray struck him in the back. Instinctively, Danny rolled to the left as a second blast hit the ground he was laying on seconds before. The halfa stopped as soon as he was on his back and fired a blue ice ray from his eyes. This seemed to take the tattooed specter by surprise as the blast struck him, incasing him in ice.

Danny picked himself off the ground as the frozen Padlock landed in the fountain with a crash. '_What did he mean by greatest being of all the realms?_' he thought as he reached behind his back for a Fenton Thermos. He patted all along his back until looking down and seeing the Thermos wasn't anywhere on his belt. He cursed at himself under his breath as he remembered his bag back in the lab with the Thermos. A green glow then caught his attention as he looked back at the ghost trapped in the ice before the large ice chunk shattered, sending ice shards flying through the air. "Forgot you had ice abilities there," panted Padlock as he rubbed his forearms for warmth. "Guess it's time to kick it up a notch."

A small glowing green key appeared in front of Padlock, pointed at one of the smaller padlocks. The key moved forward, sinking into his skin where the keyhole on the lock was and turned. A small, audible click could be heard and the lock disappeared, along with a strand of chain from his arms and chest. The atmosphere seemed to change as a sudden rush of energy surged out from the tattooed ghost. His muscles became slightly bigger and a small aura of green energy seemed to enshroud him. Danny raised his hand to his face to cover his eyes as a green flash swallowed the two. When the light died down, Danny looked back at Padlock to see the ghost giving the startled halfa a confident smirk. "Let's try this again," said Padlock as he rushed the ghost boy again.

He was much faster than before, and his blows were much stronger. Each punch and kick sent Danny staggering back until a final blow sent him flying through the trees and onto the ground. '_Feels like that time I first fought Vlad,_' thought Danny as he started picking himself off the ground. Padlock started walking towards Danny, with a wicked grin on his face. Danny fired multiple ghost rays at the approaching spirit, occasionally sending an ice blast as well. Padlock merely disappeared as the first few blasts appeared and reappeared right next to Danny and threw another right hook. The halfa went intangible to avoid the attack and backed away from the snickering ghost.

"How did you get so powerful just from losing a tattoo?" asked Danny as he took to the air and hovered right in front of his opponent. Padlock chuckled as he flew up to the same height as the young halfa. "I am a master of all locks. I can unlock anything. Doors, vaults, true potential, memories…anything. I can also lock away or restrain anything I want, no matter how powerful." He then pointed to one of the six remaining lengths of chain tattoos on his skin. "These chains show how many times I've locked away my powers so I could get stronger."

Danny's head was spinning as he tried to process what Padlock had said. Then something dawned on him. "You built the ghost king's coffin, didn't you?" The tattooed ghost chuckled again before bowing to the ghost boy. "I'm glad you recognized my handiwork. Well, mine and Nocturne's." His cocky grin turned into an angry glare. "Serves him right for betraying me after I unlocked his true potential!" He continued to seethe with rage for a few moments before regaining his composure. "Then why are you after me? It seems like you got your revenge," asked Danny as he readied his greatest attack. "You are the greatest being in all the realms, a title I was promised by Pariah all those years ago. The only way I can have that title is to kill you."

Padlock rushed him again, but now Danny was prepared. When Padlock was close, the ghost boy took a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail. The master of locks could barely maintain flight as he put up an ecto-shield that looked like a combination lock to protect him from the attack. Both fighters could feel the strain of the attack, and it looked as though Padlock would succumb any second. Three small keys appeared in front of the tattooed ghost as he struggled to keep his shield together long enough. The keys sunk into his skin just as the first one did, but the three small clicks were drowned out by the wail of the attack. The cracks in the ecto-shield instantly regenerated and the tip of knob began to glow before firing a massive ghost ray. This caught the ghost boy by surprise as the blast struck him and sent him flying through the air and through the wall of a building.

Padlock was panting as he let his arms droop to his sides, causing the shield to vanish. '_I can see why he's considered the greatest being in the universe with an attack like that,_' thought the spirit as he flew over to his downed opponent. He peered into the hole to see Danny back in his human form and swaying as he tried to get back to his feet. The small family in the room were cowering in the corner of the room and watching in increasing horror as the hero of Amity Park was pinned against the wall with a single hand over his throat. '_I won't risk him using that attack again,_' thought Padlock as he lifted his free hand and pressed it against Danny's chest. Danny began screaming in excruciating pain as the ghostly hand on his chest began to glow and green chains began sprouting from it.

The chains wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, one length for each limb, then sank into his skin. Padlock removed his hand, revealing a glowing padlock on the halfa's shirt. The glow began to fade and the only evidence of what had occurred were the green tattoo chain on Danny's skin. Padlock seemed to relax considerably, evident by the green chain tattoos that had disappeared earlier reappearing along with the locks on his chest. "What…what did you do to me?" asked Danny after he regained his ability to speak. "I locked up your powers. Now all that's left is to kill you and take over the realms. No hard feelings." Padlock's free hand began to glow again as he prepared his final attack while Danny braced himself for the fatal strike.

* * *

The end. Hope you enjoyed the tale

Psyche! Next installment coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero Falls

The saga continues.

Please Review

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Padlock is mine

* * *

Two glowing hands sprouted out from Danny's stomach, firing a green ghost ray that sent Padlock flying through the air. Danny started to fall to the ground, only to be caught by a female ghost that looked eerily similar to his alter-ego. "Dani?" asked the halfa as he let out a groan. "Easy cousin," she said as she draped his arm around her neck and flew through the hole in front of them and out of the building. Padlock growled as he picked himself off the ground and sped off after them. He didn't get very far out of the building when a pink ecto-blast sent him crashing into the street below.

Above the building, Valerie was floating on her hoverboard, her portable wrist cannon aimed at the ghost. She lowered her weapon and followed the two halfas back into park, landing next to them in a wooded area. "You okay Danny?" asked the Red Huntress as she came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine," said the ghost boy as he attempted to stand, only to be overcome by a sudden dizzy spell and fall. Dani and Valerie caught him and noticed the faintly glowing green chain tattoo on each of his arms. "What did he do to you?" asked the ghost girl in a mixed tone of concern and anger.

Several trees groaned as they were lifted into the air by green chains sprouted from Padlock. "I will not allow you to take Phantom from me!" growled the tattooed ghost as the chains flung the trees away from them in random directions. Danny staggered to his feet and got into a battle stance. Small spots of white energy popped up around him before fizzling out, causing Danny to fall onto his knees in exhaustion.

Padlock let out a wicked laugh as he watched the ghost boy's struggling to transform. "What part of 'locked up your powers' didn't you understand Phantom?" Dani and Valerie got in front of the ghost boy, Valerie bringing up her wrist blaster while Dani's hands began to glow. The two then rushed the master of locks, blasting him while Danny tried to stand again. Green chains wrapped themselves together to make a barrier to block the ecto-blast while the two teenage girls split apart to attack again. They moved and attacked with precision that came only after years of working together could achieve.

"Danny!" The young halfa turned around to see his dad sticking his head out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, which swerved so that the rear entrance to the vehicle was facing him. The doors swung opened and Sam and Tucker jumped out to help their friend. Grabbing each arm, the two friends hauled Danny into the RV and shut the doors. Padlock watched in anger as the vehicle drove off, carrying his target to safety. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN!"

Several ghostly chains erupted from his body, flying through the air and ensnaring the Red Huntress and the ghost girl before slamming them into the ground with earth-shaking force. As the dust cleared, Valerie was barely conscious while Danielle was back in her human form. The chains broke away from his body and Padlock then took off after the FFGAV with a blood curdling roar.

Jack swerved left to right as he avoided the tattooed ghost's ghost rays and whipping chains. Maddie was sticking out from the sunroof, attempting to shoot back at the attacking apparition, but found that very difficult with the evasive driving. "Danny, what happened?" asked Sam as she watched him struggle to sit up. "Can't…use…my powers…," said the ghost boy as he concentrated on transforming again. Several smaller, dimmer specks of white energy appeared around his body before fizzing out like before. Danny fell back again from exhaustion, black spots appearing clouding his vision as he struggled to remain conscious.

Padlock flew up to the side of the vehicle and rammed into it with enough force to knock Maddie out of the sunroof as the car flipped over. It was chaos as everyone in the back was flung into the left wall until the vehicle slammed into a row of cars and came to a stop. Everyone groaned as they picked their battered bodies up in time to see Padlock phase through the RV, grab Danny, and phase back out.

Padlock held Danny by the collar of his shirt and scowled. "Your friends have interfered long enough. We finish this now." With that, he threw the young halfa further down the street before approaching his prey again. "I have waited centuries for this moment, and I must say, it's very tantalizing," said the master of locks as he closed the gap between him and the ghost boy. Danny groaned as he got back on his feet, his body screaming and aching in protest. "That's right Phantom, get back on your feet," taunted Padlock as he sent an uppercut into Danny's ribs, grinning as he heard the sounds of bones breaking and popping out of place echo through the streets. "It'll make getting that title that much greater knowing you fought to the very end."

The tattooed ghost smiled as Danny fell back onto the ground, coughing up blood and holding his ribcage, His smile only got bigger as he kneed the young halfa's head, causing Danny to fall to his back with blood coming out of his forehead. Padlock's hands began to glow as he prepared his ghost ray, only to be shot in the shoulder by an green energy blast. The ghost gripped his shoulder in pain for a moment to see a battered Maddie holding a large ecto-cannon in her arms. Padlock glared at her and growled as he brought his glowing hand to face her.

Suddenly several metal tentacles attached to Jack's face wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his side. Turning his head to the other side, he could see Jazz dressed like her mother holding onto the cables holding him. "I'm getting tired of these annoyances!" he screamed as he lifted his arms, breaking the metal cables with ease. Two sets of chains fired out from Padlock's body and grabbed both Jazz and her mother, lifting the two into the air. He then flew over to the FFGAV and phased back inside. Screams could be heard and moments later, Padlock was walking out with Sam, Tucker, and Jack wrapped in ghostly chains like Maddie and Jazz.

"Let them go!" yelled the young halfa as he picked himself off the ground, coughing up more blood as he did. "Certainly," growled the tattooed spook as he slammed them all to the ground, knocking them unconscious. As the chains retracted back into his body, a lone chain fired out from his chest and wrapped itself around Danny's chest, yanking him towards Padlock so they were glaring into each other's eyes. "I'm done playing around. Now we finish this."

Danny was slammed onto his back, more blood spilling from his mouth as he let out a silent scream of pain. The chain around his waist unraveled and retracted back into Padlock's body as a key shaped halberd appeared next to the master of locks. Padlock grabbed the weapon and spun it in the air before aiming the bladed end was pointed at Danny's chest. "GOODBYE PHANTOM!" screamed the tattooed ghost as he thrusted the blade at the ghost boy's chest and everything seemed to stop.

* * *

I'll leave it here and let the suspense build.


	4. Chapter 3: A Prophecy Revealed

Here's the moment all you who bother to read this has been waiting for! The saga continues!

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Padlock is mine.

Please Review!

* * *

Danny was slammed onto his back, more blood spilling from his mouth as he let out a silent scream of pain. The chain around his waist unraveled and retracted back into Padlock's body as a key shaped halberd appeared next to the master of locks. Padlock grabbed the weapon and spun it in the air before aiming the bladed end was pointed at Danny's chest. "GOODBYE PHANTOM!" screamed the tattooed ghost as he thrusted the blade at the ghost boy's chest.

"_Time Out"_

The blade was just a few millimeters short of plunging into the young halfa's chest. Jazz and Sam had only just managed to pick up their heads and the beginnings of horror was appearing on their faces. Danny's eyes were closed as he waited for the feeling of the key shaped halberd to penetrate his body. Padlock's wicked smile was plastered on his face as he brought his weapon down.

In front of Danny and Padlock, a whirlwind of blue fire appeared and Ember, the ghost rocker, appeared. She was dressed in her usual attire of a black one-shoulder tank-top, black leather pants, and skull boots. Her signature purple and robin egg blue guitar was strapped to her back, away from her flaming pony tail. The only thing different about her was that she was wearing a medallion shaped like a clock gear with the initials CW carved into it.

She eyed the whole scenario with a mix of glee and dread. With a sigh of regret, the ghost diva bent over and grabbed the ghost boy's under arms. Slowly and careful not to pick him up, she slowly slid him out from under the blade until he was clear of the incoming blade. Ember's face mirrored her growing disgust as she slung one of Danny's arms over her shoulder and helped him back to his feet. The two then disappeared in a spinning blue inferno.

* * *

**Clockwork's Realm, somewhere in the Ghost Zone**

Clockwork stared at the scene and turned around to see Ember dragging his frozen apprentice towards him. He casually flew over to them and put the medallion he had in his hands over Danny's head and onto his neck. Small blue sparkles appeared around the ghost boy before his eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. He winced a little from the pain of breathing with a busted ribcage and began looking around. It didn't take him long to see he was in Clockwork's citadel, with the ghost of time with his usual disinterested frowns in front of him. It wasn't until he looked over his shoulder that he noticed the ghost rocker supporting him on her shoulders.

"Ember!"

The young halfa pushed away from her, causing the two of them to stumble a little before Danny got back into a combat stance. Three small white sparks appeared around his waist before fizzling out like before. He fell to his knees in and panted in exhaustion before coughing up more blood. "Calm down, my apprentice. Ember has brought you here because I asked her to." Danny stared at the ghost of time as he shifted from his aged form to his youthful form with a confused look on his face. "I will explain." With that, he gestured to Ember, who merely sneered before going back over to the ghost boy and helping him back onto his feet. With his arm over her shoulder, she flew over to Clockwork towards the large clock-like window in the middle of the room.

"The world and the Ghost Zone have reached a crossroads and where it leads is dependent on you Danny." "Me?" asked Danny as he watched the swirling green energy disappear and reveal what appeared to be an ancient tapestry. On it was the image of two beings were about to strike each other with glowing fists above a divided landscape. The person on the left side was wearing a purple cloak and was flying above a landscape that resembled the Ghost Zone. The other was dressed completely in black with snow white hair. Underneath him appeared to be a landscape that resembled something from the human realm. "A prophecy is coming into realization," continued Clockwork as he seemed to ignore the young halfa's question.

_**A man consumed by darkness will rise from the depths of the dead**_

_**Binding both the living and dead in chains**_

_**Their cries for freedom shall be heard across the realms**_

_**And the warrior blessed by both realms shall rise and smite the dark one. **_

_**And so the legend of the white haired savior shall begin.**_

As Clockwork finished reciting the last syllable, he turned to face his young apprentice. "This prophecy has come to pass, and its outcome lies on your shoulders." Danny continued to stare at the image as he let what he had just heard sink in. "But how can I beat him? Padlock locked up my ghost half, and even with my powers, he still beat me." Clockwork waved his scepter across the screen and the image changed to the battle between Danny and Padlock.

"I am a master of all locks. I can unlock anything. Doors, vaults, true potential, memories …anything. I can also lock away or restrain anything I want, no matter how powerful. These chains show how many times I've locked away my powers so I could get stronger," said the Past Padlock before the image froze. "He couldn't seal your powers completely, and his actions have given you the means to beat him" He then lifted the young halfa's free arm up so that Danny could see the green chain tattoo on his skin. "All you need to do is break these chains. Only then can you stop Padlock."

"How? How can I break them if I can't touch them?" asked the ghost boy as Clockwork shifted into his aged form. "You must learn how to use your ghost half with the barrier Padlock has put on you. Once you have succeeded, the chains will break and you will become more powerful than you were before." The ghost of time released his apprentice's arm and flew back down to the ground. Ember and Danny followed him, and another question popped into his mind. "What do you have to do with this?" he asked the ghost diva.

Clockwork turned around as his age changed again. "I have asked her to protect and help you during your training." "And she agreed?" asked Danny surprised. "I'd rather help you than become a slave to some wannabe ghost king," said Ember, giving the young halfa a dirty look. "Couldn't you have trained me yourself, or gotten someone who doesn't want me dead to do it?" asked the ghost boy while he returned the favor. "I have done all I can to help you and none of your other allies can fight and teleport like she can. Now go, while time is still on your side." Ember nodded as the two of them disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

_Time in_

* * *

**Amity Park  
**

Padlock's blade struck the pavement, much to the surprise of the master of locks. '_Where did he go?_' thought the tattooed ghost, his face contorting in rage as he looked for the ghost boy. Then he felt something in the air, something he hadn't before Phantom had disappeared. Padlock took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he calmly studied the air. '_There's two energies that weren't here before. I don't know who the first one belongs to, but the second one is unmistakable._' "Clockwork," growled the tattooed spirit as his weapon disappeared from his hand.

Padlock started to hover in the air as he casually floated over to the nearest door. A small glowing key appearing in his right hand while he grabbed the door handle with his left. The moment the key entered the lock, the door frame began giving off an eerie green glow. He was just about to open the door when he noticed something shining to his right. Turning his head, he saw that it was a thermos with high-tech electrical equipment attached to it. He stared at it as he tried to remember where he had seen it before. The instant he remembered, a wicked smile appeared on his face and a chain sprouted from his back to grab it.

* * *

**Back in Clockwork's Realm (Man this is getting annoying)**

A door appeared in the middle of Clockwork's citadel as a small click rang out. The moment it swung open, Padlock stepped out and yelled at the top of his lungs, "CLOCKWORK!" It wasn't long before the ghost of time was floating over to him, his face as calm as ever. "Tell me where you've hidden him." "He will come to you when he is ready," said Clockwork, his age changing as he spoke. Padlock growled in anger in response, his glare intensifying as he spoke. "I will find him again," he said as he pulled the Thermos from behind his back. "And this time you won't be there to protect him." A blue stream of energy fired from the small metal tube as the Thermos began to suck Clockwork in. His face remained absolutely calm as the blue energy surrounded him and pulled him into the little device. Once he was inside, Padlock put the lid over it and wrapped it in the green chains protruding from his body.

The master of locks slammed the door behind him, causing it to disappear. He then began making his way out when he saw a ghost dressed in high-tech armor peering inside from one of the many windows. A green chain fired out from Padlock's body and caught the armored ghost before he could flee. "Skulker," said the master of locks as the ghostly hunter was dragged into the building. "The self-proclaimed best hunter in the Ghost Zone." Skulker gulped before finally getting the courage to speak.

"Y…Yes?" Padlock grabbed the ghost hunter by his black tank top, his glare boring into Skulker. "I don't care how it's done or who does it. Just bring Phantom to me…alive." The moment Padlock released him, Skulker took off as fast as he could to the other realms of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

I'm gonna leave it at that for now.

Don't forget to tell your friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Friends in Royal Places

Finally, after much waiting, the next chapter to this exciting tale.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Padlock is mine.

* * *

Ember and Danny appeared in front of a large medieval castle surrounded by dead trees. Two guards dressed in armor standing near the door brought their spears down, baring the entrance. "Who goes there?" asked one of the guards. "Danny Phantom and Ember McLain," said the ghost rocker. "Queen Dorathea has been expecting you," said the guard as both spears were lifted, granting them access.

"Expecting us?" asked Danny as Ember as they walked through the entrance. "Duh, dipstick," said the ghost rocker as she re-adjusted Danny's weight on her shoulder, giving him a sneer as she spoke. "Clockwork told me to take you here. Though I've gotta admit, I didn't think you'd have any friends here."

They walked into the castle where they were immediately greeted by several servants, who led them to the throne room. At the very end of the room, a beautiful satin throne sat with a ghostly woman wearing a blue dress and a small golden circlet around her head in it.

As she saw the two walk in, a big smile appeared on her face. Getting up, she flew over to the two and wrapped Danny in a big hug. "Sir Phantom. It's so good to see you again." The young halfa let out a slight hiss as he winced in pain, causing Dora to release him with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. We'll have you taken care of immediately." With a small clap of her hands, two servants came and took Danny from Ember's shoulders and out of the throne room.

They carried the young halfa through several corridors before stopping in to a door with a red cross on the door. One of the servants opened the door and the three went inside. There were three beds lined up against the wall on their left while a large cupboard with a counter underneath was on the other side. They were barely in the room when Danny's ghost sense went off.

A young woman dressed in a simple brown dress and green skin walked out from a door on the other side of the room. She immediately let out a small 'oh' before flying over to the young halfa. "Bring him over to the bed," she said as she gestured to the closest bed. The two servants complied and sat Danny down on the bed before leaving the room.

The young ghost woman hands began to glow as she placed them on Danny's chest. His body began to glow like her hands and she nodded a few times before removing her hands and moving over to the cupboard. She returned with several rolls of gauze in her arms. "Please remove your shirt," she said in her soft-spoken voice. Danny began doing as he was told, wincing a little as he moved to get his shirt over his head.

His chest was a beginning to turn a dark purple and there were several bumps where the bone was pushing against the skin. Scars of varying sizes became more visible on his bruising skin, evidence of all his years of ghost hunting. In the center of his chest, a green padlock tattoo connected to the chains along his arms and down his waist.

Moving very carefully, the young ghost woman began wrapping his chest tightly with one of the rolls of gauze. He let out a small grunt here and there as his ribs popped back into place. When she was finished wrapping up his chest, she picking up the extra gauze. "Thanks," said the ghost boy, causing the young ghost to smile as she nodded in response. "Just take it easy. Too much strain will worsen your condition."

The ghost boy nodded and attempted to get back on his feet, only to feel extremely dizzy and fall back onto the bed. The young doctor noticed this and flew over to his side. "You're suffering from exhaustion, so just lie down and rest." He nodded, too tired to argue.

As soon as he got under the covers, he could feel the real world vanish as sleep overcame him.

* * *

I know, I know. You were expecting something longer. It would have been but I've been coming up with ideas as I went and I'm starting to come up dry.

But with your reviews, I can make this story the brilliant masterpiece you desire. So please, review this story, or I'm gonna have to *sniff* put this story to sleep.

Seriously, review this story. The creepy doctor from the vet's gonna charge me double if I don't have an answer by Wednesday.


End file.
